I Guess Valentine's Day Is Okay (as long as I'm with you)
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: Eddie Noodleman hates Valentine's day! It's too mushy and a game made by companies to have people buy their stuff! Only problem with that is Buster Moon LOVES the holiday! So, is he going to let his hate for the day affect showing the one he loves affection or is he going to buck up and try to make the day special?


Eddie cringed as he drove passed a store selling roses and chocolates. He hated the Valentine season. It was too pink, too sugary, too mushy. He much preferred Saint Patrick's' day. The holiday of Saint Valentine's was his least favorite. It didn't even remotely resemble the history of Saint Valentine.

He parked his car in front of the theater, ready for another day. Then as he thought about it, he furrowed his brow. There was one person in his life that was the complete opposite of his views. One person that LOVED the holiday with a passion! That person was his best friend, and lover, Buster Moon.

Just as he suspected, when he opened the doors of the theater, there were hanging pink and red hearts and streamers everywhere. Love songs from the 90's echoed in the halls, and Buster himself was on the stage cutting out cupids.

Buster looked at him, "EDDIE!" He exclaimed, jumping up and running toward the sheep, grabbing him in a hug.

"How are you, buddy? Isn't it a great day?" Buster smiled, breaking the hug, his eyes as bright and blue as the oceans.

He smiled, "Yeah it is." Eddie lied, "I'm great how are you doing, dude?"

"I'm amazing! I am so excited for Valentine's day!" The koala smiled, then he smirked, "Not only that, but I got the perfect gift for you for the holiday!"

The sheep's stomach dropped, "Oh you do?"

"Mhm~! I can't wait for us to exchange gifts! How about eight at your place?"

"Sure." Eddie said, nodding but on the inside, he was screaming. He had forgotten that Buster would want to exchange gifts for Valentine's day. He had no idea what to give the lovable guy! He was about to say something when the doors swung open.

Ash and Johnny walked in and the porcupine made a face at the decorations while Johnny looked around in awe.

"What the hell is all this?" Ash grimaced.

"It's Valentine's week!" Buster explained, "I'm getting the theater decorated for it!"

"Let me guess, are we going to trade little cards and candies like kindergarten?" She said sarcastically, folding her arms while smirking.

"Only if you want to." Buster replied, oblivious to Ash's sarcasm as he cut out more cupids.

"Gee, Mr. Moon. You worked hard on this!" Johnny stated quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Of course! I love this holiday! It's so bright and full of love and talent!"

At this time the others came in and Buster gave them a list of love songs to choose from to sing for the Valentine play. (from which Ash refused so Buster allowed her to do an Avril Lavigne breakup song.) As the crew practiced the song they chose, Buster and Eddie went up to his office.

"Okay, Eddie, I need to go over the cues and stations you will be at during the production." Eddie was less than listening, he was thinking about what he was supposed to do for the koala.

' _Chocolates? No, that's too basic. Buster is anything BUT basic... I need something more...'_

The sheep snapped out of his thoughts when the animal in question started snapping.

"Ed- EDDIE! Are you listening?!" Buster huffed, "How are you supposed to be our stagehand when you keep dozing off?"

"S-sorry, bro. I'm just thinking."

At this, Buster was worried, "Is it Nana? Did she say something?"

"No, no, not that. It's nothing." Eddie lied, smiling.

"Are you sure? Eddie, I've known you since college." Buster jumped on his desk and got eye level with the sheep, "Don't lie."

"Seriously, dude. It's nothing." Eddie chuckled, "I'm... just thinking about how adorable you are when your frustrated."

The koala blushed at this, "Eddiiiieee!"

"Busteeeerrr" Eddie retorted, smirking as he kissed him.

On the eve of Valentine's day, pacing in the Pool house he calls home, Eddie was still struggling to think of something to do for Buster.

"How about a cake that looks like him? Nah, I can't cook and he's not one for bought things. What about- no..." Eddie groaned, gripping at his wool, "Why can't I think of anything special for him?! Oh I know, because I DON'T LIKE VALENTINE'S DAY!" He screamed at nothing, collapsing on the couch as he rubs his forehead.

At that time, a knock was heard at the door. He gulped, hoping it wasn't Buster. He slowly stood and walked to the door. Upon opening, he saw Mike leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"Don't know what to give your faggot boyfriend, eh?"

Eddie furrowed his brow, "Mike. What are YOU doing here? And DON'T call us faggots!"

"Hey hey, no hostility." He defended, folding his arms, "I came to give a suggestion."

"You? Helping? When have you thought about anybody but yourself?"

"I am NOT helping! I'm only throwing a suggestion at your gay sheep ass. Do you want Moony to have a good Valentine's or NOT?" Eddie bit his lip and looked over at a picture of him and Buster.

He groaned and turned to Mike, "What is the suggestion?"

Buster hummed a tune as he biked to Eddie's, a package in his jacket pocket. He stopped and propped the bike against the pool house. The koala smiled, holding his present for Eddie. Walking to the door, he knocked on it.

"C'in!" Came a voice inside. Confused, Buster opened the door and peeked in. What he saw made him almost faint.

There, laying on his side, was Eddie Noodleman on the couch. He was wearing his red speedo, his wool thoroughly washed and groomed. Rose petals were all around him as he held a bouquet of Yellow Tulips and Tuberose Snapdragon's, which any hopeless romantic knows means hopeless love and pleasure. There was a velvet ribbon around his neck as will as a six pack of beers on the ground, a box of pizza and a hookah with the weed ready to be lit.

"E-Eddie!" Buster exclaimed, shocked.

"Do ya like your present, baby?" Eddie smirked, standing up and handing out the bouquet to Buster.

"'Like'?! I LOVE it!" Buster squealed, jumping, accepting the flowers, sniffing them before looking back up at his boyfriend.

"You did this all for me?" He asked, tearing up.

"Yes, I did!" Eddie affirmed, nodding, "I'm so glad you love it! I did it for you." He pulled Buster close and kissed him deeply.

"Mmm! Oh! We can't forget your present!" Buster exclaimed, holding out the package.

"You didn't have to do that, dude." Eddie said, smiling.

"I wanted to! To be honest, I didn't get nothing too sappy." Buster smiled, "I know you don't like Valentine's day."

Eddie gratefully took the present and opened it and there was the new Assassin Chameleon video game!

"Oh. My. GOD, you DIDN'T!" Eddie said, amazed, "H-how-...?"

Buster chuckled, blushing, "The crew helped me gather up enough money for it, I wanted to give you something special."

"This is so thoughtful, Buster!" The sheep blushed, looking at Buster, "Want to play it while we get high?"

"Totally!" Buster nodded, smiling brightly, "Then we can have some … fun~." He smirked, tugging on the speedo.

Eddie smirked, "Then why waste time?" He picked up the koala and pinned him on the couch.

 **A/N: I know if you have read my stuff before, you're confused as to why I've been gone so long. To put it shortly, I just had to get away from something that happened on here. It's been a LONG time! I am so happy to be back.**


End file.
